Childhood Games
by corpselover1426
Summary: When Sensei Wu and Nya leave the boys home alone for a short trip, the ninja decide to play a dirty little game of truth or dare. What starts out as just a game becomes a cause for feelings to be revealed, drama to to commence, and jealousy to ensue. You'd be surprised at how everything can change within one night. Rated M for adult themes. No official pairings yet.
1. Lap Dances and BDSM

**~Warning~  
Contains yaoi, cursing, and explicit inappropriate speech and behavior. Anybody under the age of 18 should leave now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I, Corpselover1426, do not own Ninjago or any of its characters.**

 ***FLAMES WILL BE USED TO HELP ADELE SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!* XD**

Childhood Games  
Part I – Lap Dances and BDSM…

* * *

"Okay," said Jay, facing the little uneven circle the ninja made. "Hm. Zane – truth or dare?"

Just five minutes before, Sensei Wu and Nya had left for some private ordeal, and wouldn't be home for another three days. They had parted with nothing as much as a 'don't burn down the Bounty, and be sure not to kill each other or anyone unless necessary' and 'I love you'-s from Nya to Kai and Jay, leaving the five boys with a whole lot of free time on their hands. And since they all were somewhat of legal age – not including Lloyd, who had oh-so-conveniently skipped the controversially dreaded time period known as puberty, making him seem the same age as the other ninjas – they decided to play a little X-rated version of truth or dare after their Sensei and most-favored samurai left to embark on their journey. And since it had been Jay's idea, it only made sense that he be the one to start their dirty little game.

Zane hesitated. "I apologize, but I don't seem to know how to play."

"You mean you've never played Truth or Dare before?" asked Kai incredulously, his eyebrows raising so high it slightly resembled those of some cliché cartoon character; it was more comical than expected.

"No, I can't say I have," Zane said, innocently oblivious. Jay resisted the sudden urge to face palm.

"Truth or dare," Cole said, the only seemingly patient person in the circle, surprisingly. "Is easy. First, someone goes, and asks another person if they want to answer a 'truth', or do some kind of 'dare'. Once they choose, the first person gives them whatever they chose: If they chose truth, the first person asks them a question that they _must_ answer truthfully. If they chose dare, then instead of a question, they must do whatever the first person tells them to do." Cole finished with a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

"And what will happen if you do not wish to answer a question, or participate in a dare?" asked Zane curiously.

This time it was Kai who answered, smirking slightly. "If you refuse to do either of those things, you have to remove an article of clothing. And socks don't count."

"What happens when you don't have any clothes left to take off?" Lloyd piped up.

"Well," Jay said. "Don't lose all your clothes. Are we ready to play?" he asked impatiently, turning to Zane.

Zane nodded. "I choose truth."

Jay just sighed, wracking his brain for a good starter-truth. Although he knew the nindroid would choose truth, especially since he was the first one, he had been – irrationally – hoping that the first person to go would pick dare. Oh well, it was his fault anyways, for asking _Zane_ , for crying out loud.

"Alright, Zane." Jay said pleasantly, as a metaphorical light bulb popped up over his head. "Even though you're a robot, can you still achieve an erection?"

The ice-ninja bit his lip, suddenly looking very nervous. "Yes," he said reluctantly. "Although, only if my horny switch is on."

"You have a horny switch?" Lloyd asked, while the Kai and Cole tried not to smirk. Yes, they would have to file this newfound information for later reference.

"Of course," Zane told Lloyd, bemused as to why one might think he was lying.

"Alright," Jay cut in, impatient once more. "Now, Zane, you have to ask somebody else from the group if they pick truth or dare."

Zane glanced around the room, before his eyes finally settled on Cole. "Cole, would you like a truth or a dare?"

"Dare," he answered immediately. Zane appeared thoughtful for a minute, and Kai leaned in to whisper something in his ear. The nindroid's eyes widened, and Cole felt his stomach drop as Kai chuckled deviously.

"You can't do that!" he cried desperately, not wanting to face whatever dare Kai might have mentioned to Zane. "He has to think of a dare on his own."

"There isn't a rule against me helping him." Kai smiled crookedly. "Besides, he's new to this kind of thing. We don't want you getting out easy on the first dare, anyways."

"He has a point," Jay said, and Lloyd nodded along. Cole gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Fine," he said crossly. "What's my dare?" Glancing down at his gi, he suddenly regretted not wearing an undershirt beneath his top.

Zane cleared his throat. "I dare you to give Lloyd a lap dance." Cole gaped at him, silently cursing Kai. Lloyd's face was bright red, his eyes as large as saucers. Taking a deep breath, Cole stood up, and pulled Lloyd to his feet. Glaring at Kai, he brought Lloyd to the middle of the circle, and dragged a chair over beside him.

"Sit," he instructed, gently pushing Lloyd down into the chair. Lloyd obeyed, his face flushing as Cole began to slowly rock his hips to an imaginary beat, running his hand over his body, the other one slowly working its way through his hair, tousling it in the most fucking _sexiest_ way possible.

Cole let out a small, nearly inaudible sigh as he tugged at his collar, and arched his neck, exposing more of his pale, luscious skin. Those skilled hands traced lightly down his chest, stopping at the hem of his gi. Lloyd swallowed thickly, watching through heavy lids as Cole's fingers made their way underneath his top, running over the small strip of bare flesh. Cole swayed lightly, sashaying over to Lloyd, his hips gyrating slowly. Lloyd felt arousal tighten his pants as Cole placed one of his hands lightly on his shoulder, leaving them there as he circled Lloyd. Head spinning, Lloyd shivered when Cole's other hand was placed on his chest, running across it with a feather-light touch.

Finally, Cole found his way back to the front of Lloyd, still moving his hips in small, circular motions. Smiling shyly, he carefully wrapped his hands around Lloyd's neck, and lifted one of his legs over the green ninja's lap. Hitching his leg on the back of the chair, Cole brought his right leg up in the same manner as his left, keeping them securely around the chair's back. Lloyd's breath quickened as Cole arched his spine, leaning as far back as his equilibrium would allow him. Cole ran his fingertips lightly down Lloyd's shoulders and chest, stopping just above his waistband. Lloyd's face warmed when Cole's lips brushed his neck, teasing him.

Cole smirked again, this time untangling himself from the aroused young man. He lifted himself off Lloyd's lap, making sure to continue swaying his hips all the while. Taking a small step away from Lloyd, he turned around, moving his ass in a figure-eight motion. Rubbing his backside with careful fingers, Cole turned his head, and shot Lloyd a sexy, crooked smile, while winking at him flirtatiously. Then, grinning wildly to himself, Cole gave one last twist of his hips, and sat down in his former spot, feeling inappropriately accomplished.

"You should close your mouth before a bug flies in it," he said with a smirk. The others (besides Lloyd, who was too busy trying to scramble off of the chair and sit back down onto the floor while being completely red-faced and utterly flustered) were staring at Cole as if he had grown another head, their jaws wide open.

Cole glanced at Kai, whose eyes were as large as Jay's mouth. "Truth or dare, Kai?"

Kai shook his head as if to clear it, looking dazed. Clearing his throat, he decided to play it safe and said, "Truth."

"Tell me, did you enjoy that?" he asked devilishly.

Kai grinned cockily. "Hell yes."

Cole's eyes narrowed. He was going to get Kai later on.

"Okay, Jay," Kai said, turning his playful smile towards the blue-clad ninja. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kai looked thoughtful. "Okay, I've got one – What's the dirtiest thing you've done with my sister. Don't worry, I won't get mad."

Jay's cheeks instantly filled with color. "Oh I beg to differ," he muttered incoherently under his breath. "I – we… She wanted to try a little BDSM, and so I…"

"Whoa, there." Lloyd interrupted, obviously having had recovered from Cole's little routine. "Too much information there, buddy."

"What does 'BDSM' stand for?" asked a curious Zane.

Jay and Cole glanced at each other, until Kai finally spoke up.

"BDSM means Bible Discussion Study Meeting," he said, and the others sighed in relief.

* * *

 _ **End of Part I**_

 **Awe, I think it would've been funny if Kai had corrupted Zane's innocence. Teehee, oh well. :P**

 **Okay, so I already have several chapters of this story written, so you can expect for an update every couple of days. Let me know what you think in the reviews, mmkay? And please, feel free to leave ideas for truths/dares – I need them! ;)**


	2. Age is Just a Number

Childhood Games Rated X  
Part II – Age is just a number…

"Guys," interjected Lloyd, after several moments of awkward silence. "Let's keep playing."

"Okay," Jay said with a slight sigh. Funny, he's been sighing a lot tonight. "Everyone's had a turn except for Lloyd, so… Lloyd, truth or dare?"

Lloyd frowned. "Um, dare?"

"I dare you to… have a drinking contest with…" Jay peered at the group. "Kai."

"B-but I'm not of age yet! Besides – where the hell are we going to find booze?" the green ninja sputtered, eyes bulging. Kai just laughed.

"You're making me go against _Lloyd_?" he asked. "He may have skipped puberty, but he's really just a teenager." Lloyd shot him an offended look.

"Age is just a number," he retorted, clearly annoyed. "And I'm not _that_ young."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Sure you aren't, kid." Lloyd opened his mouth again, fully intending to give the hothead a piece of his mind, when Jay cut in.

"My dad gave Sensei a bottle of tequila a while back, and it's still on the top shelf of the pantry. We can use that."

Kai stood abruptly. "Then what are we waiting for?" The rest of the ninjas looked at each other and shrugged, following Kai into the kitchen. By the time they reached the door, however, he had already retrieved the bottle, the pale liquid sloshing inside.

"How are we gonna do this?" he asked Lloyd questionably. Lloyd, never have drunken before in his life, looked at Jay.

Jay thought this over for a second, before deciding, "We'll split the drink into as many cups as it'll fill, and let the two of them race to see who can drink more. Whoever drinks the most glasses wins."

"Alright," Cole said, plucking the bottle of alcohol from Kai's grasp. Placing the bottle on the counter, he got out six small glasses from the cabinet above his head. Then he lined the glasses up side by side, and evenly poured the bottle's contents into each one. Satisfied with his work, Cole took a step back from the counter and gestured to Kai and Lloyd. Jay shoved them forward with a smirk.

"On your marks… Get set… GO!"

Simultaneously, the two ninjas reached forward, each grabbing one of the glasses full of tequila. Bringing it up to their lips, they swallowed the contents quickly, chugging loudly. Lloyd grimaced at the slightly bitter taste, resisting the urge to cough as the liquid burned the back of his throat. Suddenly, he realized that he was finished, and reached out to grab another glass, surprised to find that Kai was already half-way done with his second one. After a minute of stumbling to catch up to his competitor, Lloyd decided to give up after watching Kai finish his fourth glass, even though Lloyd only drank two.

"I win," Kai declared with a sloppy grin, his faced flushed. Lloyd swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, laughing as Kai tripped twice on his way back to the living room.

"So, I guess it's my turn now," Lloyd said as he eased himself onto the couch. "Cole, truth or dare?" He was beginning to feel the effects of the tequila, his muscles loosening as he began to relax into the soft fabric of the sofa. A crooked smile played on his lips, and he felt the sudden urge to laugh.

"Dare," Cole replied.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Kai," he told him, bursting into a furious fit of giggles.

Cole blushed, and Kai scoffed. "Why's it gotta be me?" he asked, his words slurring together slightly. "Can't ya choose somebody else?"

"No," Lloyd replied, another giggle escaping his lips. "I think that putting a drunken Kai and a sober Cole into a closet sounds funny."

"Fine," Kai said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Cole by the collar, practically dragging him to the closet. Zane raised an eyebrow, and Jay just shook his head.

Kai opened the closet door and shoved Cole inside. "You smell like cake," he muttered. Cole cringed at the closeness, flinching as the door slammed shut.

"You smell like alcohol," he replied smoothly. Kai chuckled.

"That's because I just drank four glasses of _fucking tequila_. You're slow Cole, keep up."

"You aren't making much sense."

There was a sigh. "Because I'm _drunk_ , goddamn it Cole. Now are we gonna make out or _what_?"

Cole, rather than being flustered by Kai's blunt answer, found it very amusing. He wondered what Kai would do if he were caught off guard. So, in reply, Cole leaned forward slightly, and pressed his lips roughly to Kai's. Kai's eyes widened in surprise, then tentatively began to return the kiss. Cole groaned as Kai's tongue traced his lips, and responded by opening them slightly, enough to grant Kai access. The two battled for dominance while Kai pinned Cole to the wall behind him, and Cole's hands made their way into the spiky texture of Kai's hair. Cole gasped as Kai extracted his lips from Cole's, only to immediately begin sucking on the skin right below Cole's jaw. The black clad ninja tilted his head upwards, moaning lightly as Kai grazed his tongue across the love bite he had just made.

"God, Kai…" he mumbled, barely coherent of his own actions.

Kai smirked and brought his lips back up to Cole's lips, and the two ninja began to make out again. They both jumped out of their skin when there was a loud knock on the door, followed by Jay yelling, "Okay, you two! Come out of the closet!*" Suddenly, the door was yanked open, revealing a smug Jay, a giggling Lloyd, and a very confused (but also amused) Zane. Cole blushed as he realized that he was still clinging to Kai in a way not fit for the public eye, and carefully extracted himself from the hotheaded ninja. Kai, however, was unaffected by the situation, and fixed his gi and stepped out of the closet without even batting an eye.

When the ninja returned to their seats, Kai grinned. "Cole's turn," he announced, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Cole rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "Whose idea was it to get Kai drunk again?"

"Anyways," Cole continued, shaking his head slightly, but unable to keep a slight smile off his face. "Zane, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay," Cole said slowly, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. "I dare you to turn on your horny switch."

Zane automatically moved to remove his gi top, but Kai groaned. "Come on Zane! Don't be a pansy – have some fun!"

"No," the ice-ninja said firmly. "It's too dangerous. There is a very valid reason as to why that switch is never on."

"Like what?" Kai challenged.

"I could molest one of you, or worse. Trust me, whatever happens while my horny switch is on is not pretty."

Kai stubbornly continued pestering Zane. "Come _on_ , Zane. What's the worst that could happen? We're _ninja_. We can take it!" Zane sighed when the other three nodded in agreement.

"Fine," he said. "But this could potentially have very bad consequences. Don't say I didn't warn you." Then he shrugged, opened his control panel, and flipped a switch.

* * *

 _ **End of Part II**_

 _ *****_ **Pun intended ;)**

 **Part two, done! Sorry for leaving you with that terrible cliff-hanger, but trust me! It'll be worth it. *evil smirk***

 **I know that these updates are on the shorter side, but I'm doing that on purpose so that I update more often. I'll be completely honest with you though, this fic is specifically a side-story, and is not my main priority. But that's okay, because I** _ **do**_ **intend on finishing it, at some point.**

 **I will try and do at least three to four** _ **full**_ **turns per chapter, but some will only contain two, much like this one. Really, it depends. My goal is to have at least 1,500 words per chapter, and if I've already hit that mark then I will just move onto the next chapter. But despite that, I don't think I will have a chapter in which there is only one full turn, because that would be just plain mean :P**

 **Review!**

 **With Love,  
Corpselover1426**

 **(PS) If you have any truth/dare requests, be sure to leave it in the reviews, or feel free to PM me about it :)**


End file.
